EXOFF - The Wedding (KRIS)
by newtfujoshi
Summary: Pagi ini akhirnya impian kita terwujud, berjalan di atas altar -lagi- meski kau tidak bisa berjalan karena kecelakaan itu yang membuat kau tak lagi tersenyum, menangis, hanya bermuka datar… sela—


Judul : THE WEDDING

Author : ©DERAMSON

MC : WU YI FAN

SC : Tao EXO, Jia Miss A, Fei Miss A ( **Maaf marga author ubah** )

Rating : T

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst _-mungkin-_

Length : Oneshot

Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa sangat baku karean author menceritakan semacam kayak nonton film- _apa coba ini/?_ \- **THANKS FOR ONE DIRECTION** **-** **LITTLE THINGS.** **TIME BOILS THE RAIN.**

 **Note's : Maaf sebelumnya kalau ini sangat buruk dan judul gak sesuai sama isi ceritanya. Dan** **review dengan saran ato kritik akan sangat membantu. Maaf kalau ini angst gagal.**

.

 **HAPPY READING !**

Pagi ini akhirnya impian kita terwujud, berjalan di atas altar -lagi- meski kau tidak bisa berjalan karena kecelakaan itu yang membuat kau tak lagi tersenyum, menangis, hanya bermuka datar… selamanya—

Terima kasih atas Tao dan Jia. Terima kasih atas cinta yang kau beri. Terima kasih atas senyum yang menawan itu. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih dan terima kasih atas waktu yang kau gunakan untuk menunggu ku menggandengmu di atas altar.

.

"Pagi _bab_ _e_.." sapa pria berusia empat puluh tahunan itu.

"…"

"Ingat janji mu dulu setelah Tao lahir? .." tak ada jawaban. "Ya, kau akan menikah dengan ku lagi. Kau selalu menghawatirkan ku hingga dirimu sendiri tak kau perhatikan.." pria itu menggenggam tangan calon istrinya itu. Yang dulu terasa hangat sekarang... seperti salju dimusim dingin.

.

Perlahan pria itu keluar dari gereja. _Ya, gereja semalam mereka manginap di gereja tempat dimana mereka akan menikah_. Dengan jalan yang gontai dan dengan hati sedih dia tetap tersenyum kala melihat dua malaikatnya yang baru sampai di Korea dari liburan dadakan di China tempat kakek-nenek mereka tinggal. Bagitu dadakan memang, pasalnya mereka seharusnya datang dua minggu lagi. Salah satu malaikat itu menangis ya, entah karena bahagia orang tua mereka akan menikah atau berse—

.

" _Uljima baby_.." ucap pria itu seraya memeluk kedua buah hatinya- _malaikat_ \- itu.

"Daddy apa kau terlalu sibuk sampai baru bisa menikah dengan Mommy disaat seperti ini? Huh? Kau jahat— _hiks..hiks.._ " ucap anak perempuan berusia 14 tahun itu seraya terus memukul pelan kearah pria yang dipanggil daddy itu dengan menangis.

" _Appa, eomma_ tidak ingin melihat ku?.. Kenapa _eomma_ tidak menyambut kami?" Tanya anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil dengan wajah polos dan memeluk boneka Panda-nya.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Kau itu tidak tahu kondisi, tidak mengerti apa-apa, gara-gara kau _eomma_ jadi begini!"

"Jia sudahlah. Sekarang kau ikut Minhyuk dia akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu"

.

.

Pria itu kembali masuk kedalam gereja itu, kali ini dengan membawa seseorang. Dengan semangat anak itu terus tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Appa-nya dengan erat dan memeluk boneka Pandanya. Hanya satu dalam pikirannya, _Eomma_. Itu yang terus dia pikirkan dengan bayangan sang eomma yang masih seperti dulu, awet muda meskipun usianya sudah masuk kepala empat.

.

"Huh? Kenapa kosong? Apa _eomma_ keluar pas kita masuk, _Appa_?" Appa tak menjawab hanya menatap kosong ke arah depannya, lalu menggendong anaknya itu. " _Eomma_? Kau sedang tidur?" tak ada jawaban kemudian pria itu meletakkan anaknya di atas kursi dan berjalan meninggalkannya. " _Appa_! Kenapa meninggalkan ku? _Eomma_ aku akan kesini lagi nanti ya? _Paipai~_ "

" _Ahjussi_ , kemana _Appa_?"

"Oh, Tao-ya. Sini _ahjussi_ antar ke kamar, _Appa_ mu masih ada urusan." Hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan itu.

.

.

"YA! WU YIFAN!"

" _Jweseonghamnida,_ _Xiumin-_ _hyung.._ "

"Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin memukulmu bahkan membunuhmu!" ucap pria bermata sipit yang jauh lebih pendek dari lawan bicaranya –Xiumin

"Kau membuat acara pernikahan dadakan seperti ini? Ck. Sulit dipercaya." –Suho

"Kau membayar seluruh biaya keberangkatan kami, _hyung_? WO~ DAEBAK!" –Chen

"Kau tau betapa sulitnya memaksa istri kami untuk datang." –Luhan

"Minhyuk, bawa anak-anak ke tempat mereka" –Yifan

"Baik _Sajangnim_ " lalu pria bernama lengkap Kang Minhyuk itu menggiring beberapa anak kecil _-Yixing,_ _Sehun,_ _Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo-_

.

 _Sajangnim_? Masih pantaskan dia di panggil _sajangnim_? Itu terus berputar-putar di saat semua orang yang lewat memanggilnya _'sajangnim'_. Panggilan yang selalu Fei- _namanya calon istrinya_ \- panggil, tak pernah Fei memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hanya nama_.

Masih dia ingat dulu Fei hanya sekretarisnya, karena Fei baik dan sopan meskipun dia hidup sebatang kara di Korea. Dia selalu memberi dana bantuan ke panti-panti asuhan setiap bulannya dari gaji yang diperoleh. Memakan makanan sehat sesibuk apapun dirinya. Selalu patuh saat disuruh sampai pada akhirnya dia menyuruh Fei dengan hal yang mustahil.

.

.

" _Will you marry me_?.. Bukan untuk menjadi kekasih ku tetapi menjadi istri ku, ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, menjadi menantu kebanggaan keluarga Wu. Menjadi pendengar pertama dan terakhir pernyataan cinta dari seorang yang _workaholic_ seperti Wu Yifan. _Will you marry me_?"

" _Sajangnim?_ Jangan latihan melamar seperti itu di depan ku, itu membuat aku malu"

"Huhh? Kau kira aku latihan melamar?"

"Memangnya tidak? Kata Tuan Wu anaknya akan segera melamar seseorang dari keluarga Kwon, siapa lagi kalu bukan Kwon BoA karna hanya dia satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga itu."

.

"YA! WANG FEI FEI!"

"Ne~, _Sajangnim_. Jangan berteriak sayakan disamping _sajangnim_."

"Jika aku membermu perintah kau selalu patuh?"

"Tentu _sajangnim, sajangnim_ kan atasan saya."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu ku perintahkan kau untuk menjadi istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, menjadi menantu kebanggaan keluarga Wu. menjadi pendengar pertama dan terakhir pernyataan cinta dari seorang yang _workaholic_ seperti Wu Yifan."

"Ne?"

"KU PE-RIN-TAH-KAN KAU WANG-FEI-FEI UNTUK ME-NI-KAH DENGAN KU! ME-NI-KAH! Ingat kau harus patuh. Aku pulang dulu sudah malam. Nanti Minhyuk yang akan mengantarmu pulang. _Jaljjayo~_ "

.

.

.

Yeoboseyo?

 _Sajangnim?_

Oh, ne Fei ada apa?

 _Orang tuamu di rumah._

MWO? Kau sudah buka pintunya?

 _Mereka tahu passwordnya-_

 _YA! WU YIFAN. Kenapa kau meninggalkan wanita yang sedang hamil sendirian di rumahmu yang seluas lapangan sepak bola?!_

Ma-mama? Sejak kapan Mama di sana?

 _Sejak kau pergi ke luar negeri. Kita terus memantau calon menantu kita yang tidak segera kau nikahi!_

Aku akan menikahinya Ma.

 _Kapan?Kau selalu menunda waktu._

Nanti setelah Fei melahirkan, mana bagus foto pernikahan dalam keadaan hamil.

(Saat Wu Yi Jia dalam kandungan)

.

.

.

Kau masih tetap cantik sampai saat kau akan melahirkan anak kedua kita. Kau selalu tersenyum, kau selalu bersabar menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Saat semua persiapan pernikahan tinggal selangkah lagi kita selalu mendapat masalah. Sebuah bingkai besar terlihat kau dan Jia yang berusia 6 tahun, dengan dress pendek selutut berwarna putih. Itulah pernikahan kita yang hanya kita hadiri bertiga. Di gereja yang sama.

.

Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau ingin berjalan di atas altar dengan disaksikan teman-teman, keluarga-atau mungkin yang kau anggap sebagai keluarga-. Maka dari itu aku sudah mempersiapkan kejutan besar, saat semua persiapanku sudah matang dan tinggal mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan kita kau malah...

"Bujuklah _eonni_ agar mau menggugurkan—"

"Akan ku coba.."

.

 _...Oppa, kau tau aku ini dokter kandungan kan? Dan aku tahu persis apa yang terjadi pada eonni. Tak ada jalan lain, atau eonni akan terus berbaring dengan banyak selang infus. Kali ini berbeda dengan ku saat aku mengandung Yixing. Janin ku lemah, sementara eonni janinnya terlalu menjadi beban untuknya, mengingat usianya dia sudah tak boleh hamil... -Suzy_

 _._

 _...Bagaimana mungkin kau ceroboh Kris! Aku sudah dengar semua dari Suzy. Saat pernikahanmu tinggal 2 minggu lagi kau malah membuat kabar buruk!... –Luhan_

 _._

 _...Papakan sudah bilang kalaupun Jia yang mewariskan segalanya juga tak apa. Jangan paksakan Fei dan dirimu sendiri ini demi kehidupan kalian. Walaupun itu... anak laki-laki. –Papa_

 _._

 _"_ _Kau bodoh Kris?! Dia laki-laki, Kris. Aku tahu kau dengan bersaing dengan Paman Wu Han untuk harta warisan itu. Itulah keinginan terbesarmu sampai saat ini, makanya kau selalu kerja keras setiap hari dan lembur setiap malam. Demi posisi itu... sampai kau mengabaikan pernikahan kita diawal dan menggantinya lusa"_

.

 _Kau selalu seperti itu Kris, egois yang selalu menganggap dirimu sendirian" –Xiumin_

 _Kau selalu ingin tumbuh besar untuk diri sendiri, hyung" –Chen_

 _Kau selalu bekerja sendiri, kau selalu sulit untuk berbaur dengan tim ataupun orang lain" –Suho_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Kau selalu mementingkan dirimu sendiri, sajangnim" -Fei_

.

Aku telah sadar dengan semua kesalahanku. Kau mempertahankan Tao demi diriku. Dengan sisa nyawa mu kau membesarkan mereka berdua tanpa ku. Kau terus tersenyum disaat-saat terberat mu. Kau selalu mementingkan perasaan ku dibandingkan perasaanmu sendiri.

.

"Kris.."

"Ne?" aku berbalik.

"Kami sudah mengganti pakaian _eonni_.." ucap Chorong menunduk.

"Aku akan siap-siap..."

"Tunggu, _oppa_ tahu... bahwa kali ini, kali ini berbeda" mata dan hidung mu sudah memerah.

"Iya, Miss Joon-myeon"

"Aku juga sedih _oppa.. hiks..._ jangan memendam semuanya sendirian. _Oppa_ bisa cerita pada ku, Suzy, Sojin _-eonni_ , atau Yura." Ucapmu lalu meninggalkan ku dengan menangis.

"Kris.." kini giliran Sojin- _noona._ "Kalau kau butuh bantuan mengenai anak-anak ada kita. Benar kata Chorong, ceritakan pada kami atau pada suami kami. Suzy tak ingin menemuimu"

" _Oppa_ , aku mendengar mu melamar _eonni_ saat malam di kantor itu. Hahaha... Aku datang menemui Chen saat itu dan saat itu juga aku berpikir bahwa kau memiliki sisi romantis yang tertutup wajah datar itu. Hhuuhhh.. aku ingin menangis jadi sudah cukup itu saja. Kau tahu juga Fei _-eonni_ sangat dekat dengan Suzy" -Yura

.

.

Semua tamu undangan sudah hadir semua. Kali ini mereka semua memakai baju berwarna hitam. Aku mengundang mereka dengan keterangan upacara peringatan pernikahan ku dan Fei yang ke-15 tahun dan upacara pemakaman Fei, yang meninggal akibat kanker otak yang diderita hampir 7 tahun terakhir ini. Aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah Suho tidak tahan terhadapku yang kurang perhatian pada Fei saat-saat perusahaan mulai krisis. Ditambah keadaan Fei yang semakin buruk.

.

Aku berjalan di altar sendirian sementara Fei sudah menunggu di depan altar. Aku mengucap janji itu lagi, janji yang ku ucapkan 8 tahun yang lalu dan mengucapkan janjimu juga. Lalu aku mengecup keningmu. Tak ada tepuk tangan seperti dulu setelah itu, yang ada isakan tangis para tamu undangan. Aku bisa melihat Mama memeluk Jia yang menangis sesegukkan, para suami yang menenangkan istri mereka yang menangis. Para anak-anak yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Dan Tao yang menghampiriku yang juga ikut menangis. Lalu memelukku.

.

" _Appa, eomma_ pernah bilang jika ada yang menangis maka peluklah. Karena dengan begitu dia bisa merasakan bahwa ada yang menyayanginya. _Appa_ memang jarang di rumah, tapi, saat Tao menangis _appa_ memeluk Tao." Aku hanya memeluknya dengan erat

" _Eomma_ juga pernah bilang kalau _eomma_ tidak bisa bangun lagi Tao harus menjaga Jia _-noona_ karena Tao anak laki-laki dan sanyangi _appa_ seperti Tao sayang sama _eomma_. Tao gak boleh nakal harus nurut apa kata _halmeoni_ sama _harabeoji_."

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih sudah mau baca dan mampir. Review saran ato kritikan akan sangat membantu saya :)**


End file.
